


and i'm all yours

by koganeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy New Year!, M/M, cheese is the main character, cheese makes an appearance, i'm still in 2016 as i post this, less than 3 hours until 2017 for me though!! :), scratch that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganeigh/pseuds/koganeigh
Summary: At a New Year's Celebration, Kageyama tries to find Tsukishima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't post anything last month, so I'm disappointed in myself!! And I didn't post anything this month until now when it's the last day of 2016 -_- School though ...   
> Only warning is that it's not betaed???

Strobe lights flashed around the crowded, dim room. The music was so loud that it seemed to reverberate through Kageyama’s bones. The team was hosting a New Year’s celebration at Tanaka’s house, which was packed with too many people for his liking (since he was only trying to find one person, and none of these people were who he was looking for goddammit).

“Who are you looking for?” Hinata chirped by his side, jumping so that the taller boy could hear him.

Kageyama looked down at his shorter friend. “What? Who says I’m looking for anyone?”

“Well, you’re doing this—” Hinata quickly maneuvered his head left and right, accompanied by his signature “gwah” sound effects, “so I’m pretty sure you’re looking for someone.”

Kageyama scoffed, turning his head away. He muttered, “I’m not looking for anyone. Leave me alone. Bother someone else, you little shrimp.”

Hinata gasped and brought a hand to his chest. “I’m offended,” he huffed. “Fine, I’ll leave. I won’t help you find  _ Tsukishima _ .”

“What?” He tried to grab onto Hinata’s sleeve before he left, but the smaller boy was too quick for him. He ran away, maniacally laughing, leaving Kageyama alone. 

Kageyama regained his composure. Whatever, he didn’t need Hinata anyway. He would only slow him down in his mission even though it required minimal effort. 

He pushed through the sea of people, trying to find glasses on a straight face; messy, blond hair; someone taller than him; someone who could make his heart beat more than it should. The search felt like hours, and still, he couldn’t find him.

He had to be here though because there was Yamaguchi, in the kitchen. If there was Yamaguchi, there would be Tsukishima, and vice versa. The same went with him and Hinata.

His face fell when he walked into the kitchen and saw no signs of his target. If there was one place Tsukishima would be guaranteed to be, it would be by Yamaguchi’s side. If he wasn’t by Yamaguchi’s side, was he there at all? 

Of course he had to be here. The team had been planning this celebration for weeks, it would be rude of him to not show up.

With renewed vigor, Kageyama walked up to Yamaguchi. “Hey, Happy New Year.”

The freckled boy smiled at him. “Happy New Year to you too, Kageyama.”

“Where—” his voice clung to his throat. He suddenly became embarrassed to say the words out loud. 

A knowing and understanding look appeared in Yamaguchi’s eyes. “The last time I saw him, he went for some fresh air in the backyard.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.”

“Welcome.” Kageyama turned away quickly because he couldn’t bear to see Yamaguchi’s warm smile. It just made him more nervous than he already was. His hands started to perspire at his sides, and so he wiped them on his jeans.

As he walked through the rooms to get to the backyard, Tsukishima’s confession replayed in his mind. 

It was a week ago during one of their study sessions. Kageyama desperately needed to cram for a history test, but it was difficult for him to concentrate. So, Tsukishima bribed him with a game and pieces of chocolate. His suggestion was fun and actually helped (Kageyama got his first B- on a test ever).

At the end of the session, while Kageyama was packing up, Tsukishima handed him more chocolates, this time in a heart-shaped box. “For your hard work. Good luck on your test tomorrow.” Then, he confessed. 

Tsukishima told him to think about it for a week and tell him his response then. To be honest, Kageyama would’ve told him sooner, but the blond had been successfully avoiding him. 

Fortunately, a week had passed. Kageyama could now answer. By the time he had reached the door to the backyard, people were shrieking in glee. Everyone gathered and started to chant.

“5!”

He was outside now. “4!”

Finally. He let out a sigh. It had only been thirty minutes since his arrival, but it felt like forever to him. “3!” 

Tsukishima had his back to him, looking up at the sky, so Kageyama tugged at his sleeve. “Tsukishima,” he whispered, voice barely audible from nerves. He wasn’t sure if the blond had heard him.

“2!”

When the other boy turned around, Kageyama pulled him down. “1!” The cheers of everyone inside could be heard. Colorful fireworks danced around the sky, marking a new year. After pulling apart, Kageyama was breathless. He looked up into Tsukishima’s eyes, and even though he couldn’t really see them due to the dark, his heart couldn’t calm down. “Happy New Year, I’m all yours.”

Tsukishima smiled and brought him into a hug. “Happy New Year, I’m all yours too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to everyone! :) This is so cliché, sorry omg but tsukkikage :)) Also, I actually wrote this on New Years this year (so 01/01/16 -____-) in a journal, and I moved it here nOW, while making changes and adding stuff to it -_-   
> title is from "show me" by alina baraz & the galimatias   
> (((((((also, i havent finished s3 of hq i'm like on ep 6!!! T_T i gotta finish brb))))))))


End file.
